Are You Proud of Me
by emicatlover04
Summary: This story starts right after the war, and includes Harry and Ginny getting engaged, married, and having children. However not everything has been written and published yet.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: After the war_

As wizards from all over the country, some foreign, arrived to help rebuild, there was a distinct sorrow in the air. It was the smell of death. It was the sight of all the destruction that had taken place. All the blood everywhere. The wands of those who died strone about. The only place where anyone had ever seen so many unused wands was in a wand shop. It was the sound of cries and mourning.

Harry's mind was full of emotion and thought. Full of sorrow and pain. Yet he felt hollow, empty, and like he would never feel joy again. They had just won the war. Yet he felt like a new war had just begun. A war against depression. All was well, but all was not well. The only thing good, was that Voldemort, Bellatrix, and many other death eaters, were dead. The man that killed his parents was dead. The woman that killed his godfather, was dead.

Right after the war, all he wanted to do was hug his friends, say sorry to those who had lost loved ones, and thank those who fought with and for him. However, when the time came, he found he couldn't face them. He terrified that the ones he loved would hate him, never talk to him again, that they would regret fight with and for him, and that they would blame him for the deaths. He was afraid that they would say that they wished he'd just turned himself in long ago. So he hid.

Harry found the room of requirement, which was empty because everyone had either left to fight or to mourn loved ones. When he went inside, it was the room he had been in earlier that had the passageway from Hogsmeade, and kids had hidden in the previous year. It was the last place that he'd seen many alive. He stayed there and no one found him for hours, maybe days, he didn't know, nor did he care.

He was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ because Hermione had pestered him about reading it for years, so he figured it was least he could do. Then he smelled it. It was a smell he loved. The smell he'd smelled all of his sixth year. The smell he'd smelled all last summer. The smell he'd smelled in the cauldron of amortentia during professor Slughorn's potions class. He slowly looked up.

"Harry" a soft, beautiful voice said. He saw, standing before him, the person he had most wanted to see, Ginny.

"People have been looking for you for hours. I was looking too, all through through the castle, then it hit me 'Where did you go to hide when you were a student? The room of requirement.', so ran up here as fast as I could. As I walked by the room three times I thought 'I need the place where Harry is' and I walked and there you were." Ginny said.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he said.

"For what?"

"For dragging you and your family into this. For not turning myself in. For causing so many people to die. For putting so many people in danger. For hiding in here."

"Oh Harry!" she wailed, hugging him, "We all wanted to fight! And you didn't kill them!"

"But if I had just turned myself in" Ginny cut him off.

"Voldemort would have killed us all! You know that!"

"Oh Ginny!" he sobbed, collapsing into her arms, "I can't face everyone. What if they never forgive me?"

"Harry James Potter! You just came back from the dead, defying Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard of all time, for the billionth time, and then killed him! Now come on!" she started trying to drag him out of the room.

"Ginny wait...I need to tell you something," Harry had stopped crying and was holding his ground. She stopped and turned around to look at him. She stared into his eyes as he stared into hers. "I love you." he said. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"I love you too."

Harry and Ginny went down to the great hall where everyone instantly crowded around him, hugging him. He told the Weasleys that he was sorry about Fred and sorry that he'd dragged them into this. They all said that they wanted to fight, and that he'd done more that enough by defeating Voldemort.

After many sorrowful days, Harry got an idea. The idea consumed him, until he knew he had to. He told Ginny, Hermione, and Ron that he was leaving, but he didn't tell them where, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: I killed him_

He arrived at Godric's Hollow, it was a cloudy day just days after the war. He walked to the graveyard, and then over to his parents' graves. He stared at them for a moment before collapsing. He sobbed.

"I killed him! The man who killed you. It turns out that night that you died, I became a horcrux. So when he tried to kill me that night in woods, the night that I brought you back, it didn't kill me, it killed the part of his soul that was inside me. I could've chosen to die. I thought about it. I wanted to. I wanted to be with you. But I knew I had to finish him off, and I did. Are you proud of me? I went to Hogwarts. I made friends, lots of them. I liked my classes, most the time. Except Snape's class because he always hated me. I play quidditch. I didn't even try out. I was at my first class when Malfoy stole my friend's remembrall. He flew up and dropped it, so I flew down and caught it. Professor Mcgonagall was watching, and she put me on the team. Youngest seeker in a century! I won the triwizard tournament. I passed all my OWLs. I want to be an auror. I learned how to cast a patronus when I in my third year. It's a stag, like you dad. Lupin was the one that taught me. But now he's dead too! And right after his son was born!" Harry was shaking and trembling now, "I just want you to be proud of me! Mom...Dad...Sirius...Lupin. THAT'S ALL I WANT! FOR YOU TO BE PROUD OF ME! I JUST HOPE YOU ARE!" Harry had been screaming, he was panting now, "I need to know. If...if you're proud of me...give me sign." Instantly, the flowers on his parents graves bloomed and some new ones sprouted, all lilies. "I love you...I have never known you...but I love you."

Harry sat there, sobbing for several minutes. Ginny came up behind him, bent down, and hugged him. She sat down beside him, and Harry collapsed onto her, still sobbing. After several minutes he stopped crying. He sat up, and looked at her. "How did you know where I was? I didn't tell anyone."

"I guess I know you pretty well," Ginny said


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Life goes on_

After the war was over, many changes were made. Kingsley Shacklebolt became minister of magic, and he was dedicated to fixing all or the corrupt parts of the ministry. He made Professor Mcgonagall the headmistress of Hogwarts, and replaced many of the ministry workers.

Students were not forced to make up the previous year at Hogwarts, or go another year, but were advised to do so. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all decided to make up the year along with most of the other students. Even Draco Malfoy was told that he was welcome to return, as well, and he agreed.

Harry and Ginny as well as Hermione and Ron dated for the entire school year so far. They would go on dates during Hogsmeade visits, spend weekends together, and hang out in the evenings. Ron had told Harry and Ginny that he was ok with them dating, as long as he didn't have to see them snogging or getting too "lovey dovey", and they happily obliged. Harry and Ginny were in complete bliss. They would spend hours laying under a tree on the edge of the lake talking, and staring into each other's eyes. Hermione and Ron claimed they were too, although no one could see how, as they always seemed to be fighting and bickering.

It was Christmas break now, and they were all sitting in the kitchen, having just finished eating a delicious breakfast.

"What are you guys doing today?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know babe," Ron said, still staring down at the daily prophet, "How about you?"

"Could you look up form the paper for one second, Ron!" Hermione yelled, and Ron instantly looked up apologetically.

"Well I'm probably gonna hang out with Harry, clean my room, then hang out with you all some, and them some more with Harry." Ginny said, looking up at Harry.

"Nope" said Harry, looking down at her.

"What?" Ginny snapped, "Why not?"

"I have a couple of places I need to go" Harry said, still staring into her eyes.

"Where? You said you already got all of your Christmas shopping done," said Ginny turning around to face him.

"I can't tell you, but don't worry." He held her hands tightly in his. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny said before he leaned in and kissed her.

"Aye!" Ron snapped, "What did I say?"

"Leave them alone, Ron" Hermione said as ginny and Harry continued to kiss, ignoring Ron.

Ginny had an idea of where Harry was planning to go, so she decided she would tell him she'd be glad to go with him. She knew he always got emotional and usually collapsed on the ground, sobbing when he went there.

"Um...Harry," Ginny pulled away from their kiss and looked into his eyes, "do you want me to go with you? It's just...I know you always get so sad and," Harry cut her off.

"No. I'm sorry, but I need to be alone this time, and I've got somewhere else I need to go beforehand."

"Oh...ok if you're sure," Ginny said softly.

"I am, but know how you can help me."

"What is it, anything"

"Do you know where your dad is? I need to talk to him"

"Oh, um...I think he's at the ministry finishing a few things up."

"Ok thanks! Listen Ginny, I really do love you, with all of my heart."

"I know. I love you too."

Harry gave her one last kiss, then went over to the fireplace and flooed to the ministry.

When he arrived at the ministry he went straight up to 's office. For some reason, he felt like he was on his way to a detention with Snape. He couldn't understand why. was like a father to him, he was just worried that he would say no, or tell him he wasn't good enough. What if that happened? What would he do? He was at the door to 's office. There's no turning back now. He walked in.

"Hey Harry!" greeted him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I have something I need to ask you" said Harry

"Ok, what is it? You can ask me anything." said assuringly.

"I want to ask you for you permission to ask Ginny for her hand in marriage." Harry said bravely, though he held his breath.

"Harry," paused, "of course you have my permission!"

"Thank you...," cut him off.

"Under one condition."

"Anything."

"You treat her well, you don't hurt her, and most importantly, you love her."

"I do and I will!" Harry assured him,"I love your daughter so much and I would never dream of hurting her"

"Good," hugged him.

After Harry left the ministry he went to a jewelry store. He knew that Ginny was the love of his life and wanted to get her the best ring he could find, though he knew she didn't care about things like that. He didn't want to go to a wizard jewelry store because he knew that he'd run into a reporter, and he didn't want it to be in the prophet before he even proposed.

When he arrived at the jewelry store and walked in, he felt overwhelmed. There were so many options. As he looked over the cases and shelves, there was one that stood out. It was beautiful. It had a diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds around it. He knew she would love it. He went up to the counter and told the jeweler which one he wanted. When the man asked what size, Harry pulled a ring out of his pocket he'd taken Ginny's room that she'd worn the other day. After he purchased the ring he picked out a necklace. It was a heart with emeralds along the border. On it, he had engraved "Love Conquers All" in cursive writing.

After he left the store he walked into an alleyway and apparated to Godric's Hollow.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: I love her_

He walked to the graveyard and then over to his parents grave. The lilies from the time he'd visited right after the war were still there, intact. All the other flowers in the graveyard were dead except those. The sight brought him warmth and joy. He sat down in front of them and pulled out the ring and necklace. "I love her. Mom, Dad, Sirius if you're there, I found her, the woman I love. Actually I've known her for a long time. I met her at King's Cross when I was on my way to Hogwarts my first year. She's my best friend's little sister. She's one year below me. I know we're not out of school yet, but we're both of age an I just feel like now is the right time. I'm gonna ask her to marry me. She's the love of my life and I just wish you could meet her." Harry was sobbing now and he started to shake,"Mom, you and Ginny would get along so well. She looks a lot like you. I love her and I just hope she says yes. Are you proud of me? I need to know if you're there. Just give me a sign." A deer walked out of the woods and looked at him. He reached out and it came over and touched his hand before running off back in the woods. Harry collapsed on the ground, sobbing, shaking, and trembling. "I love you."

After Harry had finally regained composure, he apparated to Potter Manor, one of the many houses he'd inherited. Potter Manor was the house that Harry's dad had lived in when he was a kid. It was huge. Upon arrival, three house elves apparated to the room he was in.

"Master James," they all three said in unison, "how may we be of service?"

"I'm not James," Harry said, "I'm Harry, his son. James is dead."

"Oh...we'd been told that. You just look so much like him we thought maybe we'd been told wrong."

"It's ok," Harry said.

"What bring you here master?"

"No need to call me master, just call me Harry. I plan to propose to the love of my life, and if she says yes, we'll need somewhere to live," Harry said.

"Well that's wonderful Harry! We'd love for you to live here. We've been alone here for quite some time. Just move in whenever you like. We'll make sure to have it in tip top shape!"

"Great! I'm not sure when we'll move in, but I'll let you know," said Harry excitedly.

Harry apparated back to the burrow with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Christmas_

Harry is back at the burrow and he can't stop smiling.

"Harry! You're back! What took you so long?" Ginny said running into him nearly knocking him over before pulling him into a kiss.

"I told you I had places to go." he said almost laughing at her reaction to his return.

"I know, but tomorrow is Christmas Eve, you're not allowed to leave me, I didn't think you'd be gone that long, and I love you." Ginny said pleadingly.

"Ok Ok I'll never leave you again," said Harry.

"Promise?" said Ginny looking up into Harry's eyes

"I promise. Where are Hermione and Ron?" said Harry

"Their upstairs, probably snogging. They were snogging down here, but I told them that they weren't allowed to snog in front of me unless you were here so we could snog," said Ginny still looking into his eyes.

"Well why don't we do that?" he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Not here," she said, dragging him up the stairs, "we need to do it in front of Ron."

They walked into Ron's room, saw him and Hermione snogging, sat down on Harry's old bed, and started snogging too. It was several minutes before Ron even noticed, but when he glanced over and saw them he just scowled and went back to his own snogging.

Later that night in Harry and Ginny's room they were laying on her bed. They were staring into each other's eyes talking, while Harry played with Ginny's hair.

"Ginny," Harry said, "I love you."

"Harry," Ginny said, "I love you too."

"I was just wondering, what do you want?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I mean, what kind of job do you want when you get out of school? Do you want kids? Where do you want to live? Stuff like that." he said

"Oh, um, I'd love to play quidditch. And of course I want kids. I guess I want to live in a house somewhere. What do you want?" Ginny said

"I want to be an auror. I want kids, probably two or three. I figured I'd live in one of the houses I inherited," Harry said.

They continued talking for quite a while before finally falling asleep.

Harry woke up around nine o'clock on Christmas Eve. He rolled over and saw that Ginny had already gotten up. She usually woke up after him, and liked to lay in the bed for a while before getting up, so Harry got up to go see what she was doing.

When he got downstairs, he saw that she was the only one up, and that she was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She loved to cook almost as much as her mom did.

"Hey babe," Harry said, "what are you making?"

"Waffles, french toast, pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and muffins. Ron made a request last night, and the entire family is here," Ginny said excitedly. Her entire family hadn't been together since right after the war, so Harry knew she was excited, and also nervous because it would be their first christmas without Fred.  
"Sounds great!" Harry said as he walked over to the cabinet to get things to set the table.

"I smell food!" Ron said as he came down the stairs with a huge smile on his face.

"I made everything you requested!" Ginny said as she took the muffins out of the oven.

"Did you remember the bacon?" Ron said worriedly, "You know how much I love bacon."

"Of course I remembered the bacon. How could I forget it with you mentioning it at least twice a day?" Ginny said as she platted the bacon.

"Oh," Ron said sheepishly.

After all the whole family came downstairs, they ate the delicious breakfast Ginny had made, but not without comments from that Ginny should have let her help. When they were all done eating, they went into the living room and talked for a while.

Harry couldn't help but think that he loved being a part of this family. They had graciously taken him in many years ago, and he could never thank them enough. They were kind, funny generous, considerate, and welcoming. He didn't know if he would have made it through his time at Hogwarts and the months after the war without them.

After talking for quite a while, they all decided to go outside and have a snowball fight. The teams were Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione against George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill. Fleur, Arthur, and Molly decided not to play.

"Aye!" Ginny screamed!

"Get 'em Gin!" Harry yelled.

"You don't stand a chance!" yelled George, "Come on Fred we can win!"

Everyone heard what George had said, but no one corrected him. They knew that it was all he could do to get up every morning without his twin, so they didn't want to make him feel any worse.

After playing for about an hour, they were cold, soaked, and worn out, so they went inside. Harry's nerves were getting worse by the hour. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it.

"What if she said no?" he thought, "What if her family disapproved? He had her dad's approval, but what about her mom and brothers?" There were so many questions swirling through his mind, he thought he was going to go mad. He still hadn't decided when to propose either. "Tonight or on Christmas?" he thought anxiously. He decided he would do it when the time felt right.

That night, Harry helps Ginny and make dinner. They made roast, mashed potatoes, corn, carrots, gravy, and rolls. During dinner, they all talked about what they were going to do the next day, with a usual dose of politics, though no one in the family was really into politics much. As usual Ron ate like a kid in a candy shop. On Christmas Eve, the Weasley family liked to go to bed early, so they could wake up really early Christmas morning.

As Harry and Ginny layed in bed, Ginny tried to get him to tell her what he'd gotten her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on! Just tell me!" Ginny pleaded to Harry.

"You'll find out tomorrow. If I told you now, it would ruin the surprise," Harry said.

"What if I don't care?" she said

"To bad," he said, "Go to sleep and you'll find out in the morning."

"Ok fine," she said with a pouty face.

"I love you," he said looking her in the eyes, "You know that, right?"

"Yes," she said realizing her defeat," I love you too." Harry gave her a kiss and then turned out the light.

That morning when Harry woke up, he rolled over and saw that Ginny was still asleep.

"She is so beautiful!" he thought, "Now is the time. It's nine o'clock, so the rest of the family will be up soon, and I wanna do it before they get up. I know just what to do!"

He gently woke her up with a kiss.

"Hey babe. It's Christmas morning. Do you want your gift?"

"Yes!" she said, still half asleep, "Of course I do!"

"Get dressed, and then we'll go downstairs," He said softly.

"Ok!" she said, getting out of bed and walking over to her closet.

After they got dressed, Harry took her downstairs and over to the door.

"Where are we going?" Ginny said excitedly.

"You'll see!" Harry said as he lead her out the door. They walked around the house, and over to a hillside when he asked her "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" she said still confused on what was happening.

"Let's go!" he said as he grabbed her arm and turned around, disapparating.

They appeared at King's cross station right in between platforms nine and ten.

"This is where we first met many years ago, though only briefly." he said looking into her eyes, "The next time we met was nearly a year later, at the burrow." He turned and disapperated again. "Then we went to Diagon Alley," he said as they appeared at Diagon Alley. They were right in front the shop where Lucius Malfoy had put Tom Riddle's diary in her cauldron. He turned and they disapperated again, appearing at the gates of Hogwarts.

"We spent many years together here," he said as they stared at the castle. She hadn't spoken a word the entire time. He opened the gates, and they walked in. "We played many games together here!" he said as they walked by the quidditch stadium. He walked her over to the lake and under a tree. He turned to face her. He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Ginny Weasley, I love you with all of my heart. I can't imagine my life without you. Honestly, I'd probably be dead, as I don't think I could have made it through those months after the war. Who knows I might've gone on when Voldemort tried to kill me, instead of coming back. You are kind, loving, beautiful, sweet, generous, funny, and an all around amazing person. I know we're still in school, but I think we're ready and I think now's the time. Ginny Weasley," he got down on one knee, pulled the ring box out of his pocket, and opened it up, "Will you marry me?" He had a smile so big you could see it from a mile away.

Ginny stared at him in shock for a moment before saying, "Yes of course I will marry you Harry! I love you!" They kissed for what felt like days. When they finally pulled apart, he saw Hagrid standing next to his hut, smiling. He put the ring on her finger and then pointed to Hagrid. She turned around and they both waved.

"What do you want to do now?" he said

"We should probably get back. They'll be wondering where we are." she said.

"Yeah you're probably right." he said,"When and how do you want to tell them?"

"I don't know," she said, "We could just not say anything and see if anyone notices the ring on my finger!"

"Ok," he said, "sounds great!" They walked back to the gates and then apparated home, hand in hand.

When they got home, everyone was sitting at the table, including a very aggravated Ron, ready to eat.

"Where on earth have you two been!" Ron said angrily.

"We went for a walk. Calm down!" Ginny said laughing.

When they sat down, everybody immediately started eating. Harry noticed that kept staring at him and Ginny with a smile on his face, but he didn't say anything.

About halfway through the meal, Bill said, "Hey Gin, what's that on your finger?" Everyone instantly looked at her, accept Ron, who kept eating.

"It's a ring that Harry gave me!" said Ginny enthusiastically. Everyone continued to stare at them suspiciously.

"Oh cool!" said Ron, still shoveling food into his mouth.

"Harry gave you a ring?" Bill said suspiciously.

"Yeah, he took me to Hogwarts and got down on one knee and everything!" said Ginny enthusiastically.

"Oh! My baby!" said as she got up and ran around the table to hug her daughter.

"Congratulations!" said George.

"I'm so happy for you two!" said Hermione

"You two are perfect for each other!" Percy.

"This is great!" said Charlie.

"You better be good to her," said Arthur.

"Wait...so you two are getting married?" said Ron nervously.

"Yup!" said Ginny enthusiastically, "You got a problem with that?"

"No," said Ron as he turned away embarassedly, "I just don't want him to hurt you again."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" this was the first thing Harry had said the entire time.

Bill sat there silently the entire time while the family continued to congratulate them.

After breakfast, when everyone else had gone upstairs and Harry and Ginny were cleaning up, Bill came in.

"Harry, can I talk to you outside?" Bill asked, though Harry knew he didn't have a choice. He told Ginny he'd be back in a minute and followed Bill outside.

"Listen Harry, I know you're the chosen one and that you killed Voldemort and all that, but do you really think you're good enough for her?" Bill asked sternly.

"No...I don't. I think she's way too good for me. Quite frankly, I don't know what she sees in me. But I know what I see in her. She's kind, brave, sweet, beautiful, loving, caring, generous, an amazing wizard, and so much more. I know that I love her." Harry said confidently.

"Ok...I don't know what else to say. You passed. I can tell that you really do love her, and that's good enough for me. But let me make one thing clear. You better not hurt her. If you hurt her, It'll be the end of you. Am I clear?" Bill said sternly.

"Well I guess that means I'm immortal then, doesn't it?" Harry said as he walked back inside.

That night, the whole family gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. As usual, everyone got a Weasley sweater, including Harry and Hermione. Some of the kids got tired of them after a while, Harry always treasured and the fact that was kind enough to make him one year after year.

After everyone had given out their gifts, Ginny said, "Well, that's all of them then. I hope everyone likes what they got!"

"Not every gift has been given out though," Harry said, interrupting her.

"What? Yeah they have. There are no more under the tree," ginny said confusedly.

"I haven't given you my gift," Harry said as he pulled the necklace box out of his pocket.

"Yeah you have! Don't you remember this morning?" Ginny said as she held up her hand.

"Yeah of course I do, but that's not your Christmas present," he said as he handed her the box, "Open it!"

As she opened it she gasped. "Harry I love it! It's beautiful!"

"Read what it says," he said.

"Awe Harry you're so sweet. I love you!" she said as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Well what is it?" said Bill. Ginny walked over to her family and showed them all the necklace.

"It's beautiful!" said approvingly.

Later that night, after they had finished eating dinner, Harry and Ginny both went up to her room.

"Um...Ginny, I have a couple of things I want to talk to you about," he said quietly, sitting on her bed and looking into her eyes.

"What is it?" she said, "You know you can ask me or tell me anything."

"Two things. One, I was wondering if we could go visit my parents?"

"Oh Harry! Of course we can!" she said hugging him. She knew how sad it was for him to visit there.

"Two, well...that day that I said I had some things to do, I went to talk to your dad, then I went to get the ring and necklace, then I went to my parents' graves, then I went to Potter Manor," he said

"What's Potter Manor?" she said, confused.

"It's the house that my dad grew up in. I inherited it. The only ones that live there now are the three house elves. I went there and they all three called me James, and I had to tell them I wasn't James, that he was dead. Anyway, I told them I was gonna propose, and told them that if you said yes, that we'd need a place to live. They said they'd love to have us, as they usually get quite lonely with just the three of them. So...what do you think?" he said nervously.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!" said Ginny enthusiastically, "When should we go see it? When do you want to go visit your parents? When are we getting married? Where will the wedding be?"

"Slow down Ginny! I think we should go look at the house and visit my parents tomorrow morning," said Harry, "As for the wedding, I was thinking this summer. What were you thinking?"  
"This summer sounds good! Should be enough time to plan everything. As for where, do you happen to know where your parents got married?" said Ginny hoping he would like the idea.

"No, sadly, I don't," said Harry sadly, "I don't know much about them, and there no one alive who can tell me." A tear rolled down his cheek and Ginny hugged him tightly. The loss of his parents affected him so much more now. "I was thinking either here or somewhere at Potter Manor," he said quietly.

"I think we should look and see if there is a good place there tomorrow and if there is we should have it there," she said already excited for when they would get married.

"I agree," he said as he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: This is her_

When Ginny woke up she saw that Harry wasn't there, so she got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to look for him. She found him in the kitchen, making breakfast. It wasn't until then that she remembered the events of the previous day and excitement welled up inside her, but she was also nervous, for they would be going to Harry's parents' graves, and he usually starts sobbing when he goes there.

"Hey babe, whatcha making?" she said as came up behind him and kissed him on the neck.

"Breakfast. I made sure to include Ron's requests," he said as he chuckled, "Did you sleep well?"

"Amazing!" she said, "I think we should eat breakfast, leave everyone else's here, and leave before they come downstairs."

"Ok, sounds like a plan!" he said. They ate breakfast, put the others' food into bowls, set the table, and left. First they went to Godric's Hollow. They walked silently over to the graveyard, but at the gate Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Harry," she said and he turned around to face her, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Of course I do!" he said, "How else are they going to meet you?" he turned back around and started to walk into the graveyard

"Harry," she said, and he turned back around again, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" he said as he walked over and kissed her. They both walked into the graveyard and over to his parents' graves. Harry sat down in front of them and motioned for Ginny to sit next to him, and she did, putting her arm around him.

"This is her. This is the girl that I love. We're getting married in the summer. We're probably gonna live at Potter Manor. That's where you grew up, dad. She's in Gryffindor, and she's an amazing chaser. Honestly, if it wasn't for her, I'd probably have gone on." he said.

This was new to Ginny, and she didn't know what he was talking about. What did he mean "gone on", but she didn't say anything

"I love you, mom and dad. I just wish you could meet her. You'd love her," he said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hi Lily and James. Harry is great. He's brave, loyal, got owls in all his classes, funny, sweet, a great seeker . I love him. I know you are very proud of him!" she said as she hugged him tighter.

"Are you proud of me? I just want you to be proud of me. Give me a sign." he said, sobbing now. Just after he said that, Two birds, a dark brown, nearly black bird and a red bird, landed on their graves and chirped at Harry and Ginny. "I love you," he said, collapsing into Ginny's arms. He sat there for several minutes, still in Ginny's arms, before they got up and walked out of the graveyard.

Once they were outside it, she stopped him. "Harry," she said, pulling him next to her and looking into his eyes, "What did you mean by 'gone on'?"

"Oh, um...well when I was in the forest that night and Voldemort tried to kill me, well, you see...I went to this place. My body was still in the forest, but it was like my mind and soul were in this other world. I thought it was heaven at first. Dumbledore was there and we talked. I asked him if I was dead, and he told me I wasn't, but he told me that I could choose to go on, to die. I thought about it. I actually wanted to. I would have been with my parents and Sirius, but then I remembered you, Ron, and Hermione. I knew I had to defeat him so that you'd be safe. I knew that I loved you and wanted to be with you, so I came back," he said, recalling that both horrific and joyous day. She was silent, and she just stared back at him. He searched her eyes and her expression for some kind of emotion or reaction, but all he could find was fear. "Is she afraid of me?" he thought. "Ginny, What's wrong? You look scared. Are you afraid of me?" he said before sadness came over him, "Ginny...do you wish I had gone on?"

This seemed to snap her out of her trance. "Oh no Harry of course not! I love you! How could you ever think that?" she said, worried he didn't believe her, "I was worried of all you had to go through. I was afraid you wished you'd gone on."

"No Ginny, of course not. I love you. I love all my friends. I love that we're engaged!" he said before he kissed her, "Now let's go."

They apparated together to Potter manor.

"This is beautiful!" said Ginny, in awe.

"This is just the house," said Harry, "Wait till you see the outside! Let's go look upstairs!" He pulled her up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, the were looking down six hallways. "I can't believe that this is where my dad lived. This is where he grew up, where we're going to live!" he turned to Ginny and looked her in the eyes, "This is where our kids are going to grow up!" Ginny hugged him and kissed him.

"Let's go look at the bedrooms!" said Ginny, "One of the house elves said there was a movie room too!" They only needed to look down one hallway, since they were all alike. Each hallway had four bedrooms and a master bedroom. Each of the bedrooms had a bathroom and walk in closet, and the master bedroom had a nursery connected to it. After they explored the house thoroughly, they went outside. "For Merlin's sake Harry!" murmured Ginny. There was a gazebo, a fire pit, a huge yard, a pool, a hot tub, a full quidditch pitch, a playground, a lake, a forest, and a huge garden.

"I hope you like it!" said Harry, "I want you to have the best."

"Of course I like it Harry!" responded Ginny.

"When should we move in? We could move in now, during the summer, or we could wait until we get married," asked Harry.

"Aren't we getting married in the summer?" she asked.

"Well yeah, but like when during the summer?" he would've married her on the spot if he could.

"First thing! The sooner the better!" she pulled him over to a swing and they sat down. "So what's the wedding gonna be like?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," he responded.

They sat there and talked about the wedding for what seemed like hours, or maybe only couple minutes. Time seemed to fly when the were together. He loved her. She had helped him. Helped him fight depression. Helped him fight PTSD. Helped him with the nightmares he used to have. The understood each other. The were like peanut butter and jelly. They made each other better.


End file.
